Unforgettable Summer
by mizstel
Summary: What if Harry never met Hermione in his first year at Hogwarts and his friendship with Ron had ended in the fifth year? What can one summer change everything back to normal? (in 7th year) HPHG, RWLL, GWNL (CHAPTER 5 IS UP)
1. Quidditch Final

**Title: Unforgettable Summer **

**Author: mizstel**

**Edited by:** laila (thanks) and mizstel

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to the most brilliant author Jk Rowling. **

**Summary:** What if Harry never met Hermione in his first year at Hogwarts and his friendship with Ron had ended in the fifth year? What can one summer change everything back to normal? (In 7th year) HPHG, RWLL, GWNL (Reedited CHAPTER 1)

**Chapter 1: Quidditch Final**

Loud noises can be heard at the quidditch pitch, students cheering and teachers watching with excitement. There's only one event that could make everyone so happy, an event that comes every end of the year. The Quidditch Final.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor", yelled students who have a banner sign with red and gold and a griffin in the middle.

A 16 years old with untidy raven black hair stood with his Gryffindor team-mates, looking very excited. It's the final and they're playing with their biggest rival, the Slytherin.

"Alright everybody, I may not be the best captain like Oliver or Angelina, but the only advice I can give you is play this game as if you meant it. Not because of the house cup but for yourself. We're here because we've worked hard for this, win or lose, everybody's a winner. Now, let's have fun", Harry smiled at them.

Everyone cheered so loud by Harry's advice that it boost up their energy and confidence they haven't had before.

"Look at the loud noises the Gryffindor team is making, I don't know what Harry said but they seem to have build a more stronger team", said Dean Thomas, the new spokesperson after Lee Jordan.

"Captains shake hands", Madame Hootch said to Harry and Malfoy, "Now, I want this game to be played safe, do you hear me."

"Good luck Potter, you'll need it", Malfoy smirked at Harry.

"Let the games begin", Madame Hootch yelled. She opened the trunk and let the snitch, quaffle and the budgers go.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin cheered knowing the game has started.

"Ginny got the quaffle and she's heading straight to the Slytherin's goal post. Oh no! A budger almost hit her, and then she passes the quaffle to Lavender who fakes her pass back to Ginny. They sure fooled the Slytherins. Lavender gave it to Parvati. GOAL!!! Gryffindor 10, Slytherin 0", Dean Thomas yelled at the microphone.

Harry looked at his team-mates and smiled. He remembered the first time he held the tryouts, it was disastrous. At first, he never thought they could ever get to the finals with Lavender and Parvati on the team, the most girlish and queens of rumours. Ginny being the opposite of the two, Neville the clumsy klutz, Seamus who can't even hit a budger and Ron who loses his confidences by the remarks of the Slytherin. To his surprises, after losing the first match by 30 points even though Harry got the snitch, he finds out that his team-mates were practicing 3 times a week without telling him. They wanted to improve and worked as a team. To that day, everyone became close to each other and Harry had never doubted them again.

"Another score for the Gryffindor!" Slytherin 0, Gryffindor 20."

A smile went to Harry's face; he knew his words have affected his friends.

_This is the best year ever, _Harry thought.

To him, everything in his life is almost restored, the defeat of Voldermort on Christmas day was the day his life will never be the same. Having new friends and finally having back the girl of his dreams, Cho Chang is added to his perfect list.

_But why do I feel like there's something missing, _he thought.

"Oh no! Crabbe hits a budger straight to Ron and hit his stomach. This is definitely not good for the Gryffindor", Dean yelled.

Harry saw Ron's unconscious body on the ground, he was worried but then why would he care. Harry had stopped his friendship with Ron, he knew he had been the worst best friend and he doubted Ron would ever forgive him. Out of all their practices in quidditch, not once Harry had talked to Ron, he had avoided him throughout the whole year.

"I hope you're okay Ron", Harry whispered. Then, he went to look for the snitch.

"I better find the snitch before Malfoy does, but where is it", he muttered to himself.

"Losing your touch Potty", Malfoy smirked at him.

"Sod off Malfoy."

Before Malfoy could reply back at him, Harry saw a gold ball flying through the Gryffindor students. He abruptly passes Malfoy to get the snitch but unfortunately, Malfoy had followed him.

"What!!! A goal from Slytherin by Pansy Parkinson! Gryffindor 20, Slytherin 10. Oh no! No, not again! Another goal by Parkinson, Gryffindor, do not let them score again", Dean warned them.

_What, tied already, _Harry thought,_ better get the snitch fast._

Before they knew it, Harry and Malfoy were near the Gryffindor students. Not knowing if they should stop or head for the snitch.

"Let Potter make a fool of himself", Malfoy muttered to himself, pulling away before he crashes to the Gryffindor students.

Harry went straight for the snitch while students and teachers held there breathe and sat silently waiting for Harry to get it or get crashed. He dived as fast as he could for the snitch before he hits someone. When he was near the snitch, he held out his hand quickly to take it and stop abruptly his firebolt, almost hitting a bushy brown hair girl who looks petrified.

"Sorry about that, I almost hit you there", he smiled at her and flew down to the ground holding the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup", Dean Thomas yelled and all the students erupted by cheering.

"Harry that was amazing", Neville approaching him.

"Thanks", he smiled at him while the rest of his team-mates gave him a hug and held the house cup.

"Not bad Potter", a girl's voice coming from Harry's back.

"Cho", Harry turned and looked at her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Where's Michael and Christopher", Harry asked her.

"They're waiting for us outside."

"Okay, I just need to take a shower and I'll be right there. You better call Lavender and Parvati", he smiled at her and gave her another kiss before leaving to the Gryffindor room.

**A/N**: This is my first story so no flames please. Hope you like it.


	2. Coincidence

**Title: Unforgettable Summer **

**Author: mizstel**

**Edited by: laila (thanks) and mizstel**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to the most brilliant author Jk Rowling. **

**Summary: What if Harry never met Hermione in his first year at Hogwarts and his friendship with Ron had ended in the fifth year? What would one summer changes everything back to normal? (in 7th year) HPHG, RWLL, GWNL**

**Chapter 2 - Coincidence**

"Ginny, where's Ron", asked the girl with a bushy brown hair girl who's holding books that mostly covered her face.

"Oh Hermione! Ron's okay, he's with Luna in the common room. Why don't we go looked for him inside", Ginny walked in the Gryffindor common room.

When they entered, they were surprise to see that it was crowded. Students drinking butterbeer, some are singing and others are dancing. Of course, it was the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts and had done their final exams already. Also, getting the House Cup is the more reason to celebrate.

"Wow, very crowded in here", Ginny said. She was amazed by what she is seeing.

Not only was Gryffindor celebrating but some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs where there too, in their common room.

"Ginny, Hermione, over here", Ron yelled at them.

"Ron, are you okay? You were hit pretty hard", Hermione asked with a concerned look at her face.

"I'm alright. Anyway, why don't we go to Hogsmeade today, I heard everyone are heading there to celebrate. Maybe we might see, um... Harry", Ron avoided Ginny and Hermione's gazed.

"Listen Ron, haven't you noticed that Harry's avoiding you or doesn't want to talk to you? He change, he's not the Harry we all know and love", Ginny looked at his brother sympathetically.

"Ginny's right, even though I don't know him well like you do, I can see that he does not want to be around you." Hermione replied, thinking about what she just said.

_Yeah, he barely sees me in the common room. Blimey, we're both in Gryffindor for like 6 years now and not once have he asked my name and wants to be friends with me, she thought to herself._

Before Ron could answer back, Ron's girlfriend Luna came towards them. She knew something must have happened when she saw Ron's unhappy face.

"What's up", she asked the three of them.

"Nothing Luna, we were just discussing if we should go to Hogsmeade", Ginny smiled at her.

"So what do you girls think", Ron stared at the three girls in front of him, hoping they would agree to go.

"Fine Ron, we'll go but I have to asked Neville to come along", Ginny said.

"Can you guys wait for a minute, I just need to put all these books to my room", Hermione told them.

"Honestly Hermione, don't you know school is over. No more exams or homework", Ron rolled his eyes.

"I know that Ron but..."

"No but Herm. What are you still doing with these books then? No, don't tell me. Are you going to borrow them until school starts", Ron grinned at her. Hermione glared at him before she walked away to the girl's dormitory.

Because of her books, she couldn't see the way to go; especially the common room is packed of students. As she passes them, she couldn't help thinking that Ron was right; she was so hooked up on her books that she hardly goes out.

_This summer was supposed to be fun. I'm moving to another house, I'm leaving my so-called friends and can finally meet new people. Then, what's wrong with me, she thought to herself._

Before Hermione could come back to her senses, she accidentally bumped into someone and crashed to the floor along with her books.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

When Hermione looked up to see who was talking, she blinked.

_Am I dreaming, am I imagining him_, _she thought. _She saw Harry right in front of her.

"Here let me help you", Harry picked up her books that were on the floor.

"Thank you", she smiled at him.

"Hey, you're the girl I almost knocked today", he said to her.

"Yes, that's me."

"Oh, sorry about that", Harry stared at her.

"It's okay", Hermione answered, avoiding his glance.

"What's your name".

As if it by magic, someone called Harry that stops her from telling her name.

"Harry, Cho is waiting for you outside", Seamus yelled.

"I'm sorry, I got to go", he said, running towards the door.

_What a coincidence, twice in a day. This is getting really weird, Hermione thought._

**A/N: **Sorry a bit short but I just got to put Hermione in so it'll be more interesting


	3. Harry's bad luck

**Title: Unforgettable Summer **

**Author: mizstel**

**Edited by:** laila (thanks) and mizstel

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to the most brilliant author Jk Rowling. **

**Summary: **What if Harry never met Hermione in his first year at Hogwarts and his friendship with Ron had ended in the fifth year? What would one summer changes everything back to normal? (in 7th year) HPHG, RWLL, GWNL

**Chapter 3 - Harry's bad luck**

"Harry, what took you so long", Cho said as she kisses him.

"The common room is too crowded and I accidentally bumped into someone", Harry replied, thinking of the bushy brown hair girl.

_Who is she?_ he thought for a moment.

"We better go now; Michael and Christopher went to the Three Broomstick already."

Harry remembered the first time he met Michael Parker and his cousin Christopher Lopez, Cho had introduced the two Ravenclaws to him in the beginning of 6th year. At first, Harry felt uncomfortable being with them until they started going out with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. To that day, the three boys became inseparable, practicing quidditch together or sometimes with the girls and mostly hanging out in The Three Broomstick.

"Harry, we're here, let's go!" Cho said, pulling Harry inside.

To his surprise, the Three Broomstick was pretty much crowded by students and reporters, as if they knew the famous Harry Potter would come. Annoyed as ever, Harry was blinded by the snapshots they were taking. It was cruciating but to Cho, it was the spotlight, to be known as the girlfriend of the boy-who-defeated-you-know-who.

"Let's find Michael and Christopher", Harry said pulling Cho out of the photographers.

"Okay honey", Cho said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the lips that made Harry irritated by the fact that she deliberately kiss him in front of the reporters. Something he doesn't like showing in public.

When they finally found their friends, he was shocked to see that they didn't try to find a table at the back. They were right at the center of the room where everyone could see them clearly. Harry looked at Lavender and Parvati and both of them whispered sorry knowing that he doesn't like the attention they're having right now.

"Hey, you're late", Michael said, looking at Harry and Cho.

"Sorry, its my fault, the common room was crowded. It was too hard for me to pass and I bumped into someone along the way", Harry explained.

"Okay, well that's settled. Now can we please eat, i'm hungry", Christopher said, looking at the menu in front of him while everyone laughed at his remark.

They took there order and 15 minutes later, the food came. When they were finally going to eat their meal, someone tap Harry on the back. He turned to see who interrupted him from eating and saw it was Ron.

"What is it Ron:, Harry said, annoyed.

"I was wondering if you could come sit with me and umm... my friends", Ron asked him cheerfully.

"Look Ron, I'm eating right now. Sorry, but maybe next time", Harry answered, avoiding Lavender, Parvati and Ron's gazed.

"Oh! That's alright. Next time then", Ron said, trying to hide his disappointment while he went back to his table.

"What a prat, would he ever learn that no means no", Christoper said while laughing.

"Ok, stop that Chris. I don't want you badmouthing any Gryffindor when I'm in front of you", Lavender glared at him.

After the whole incident, they finished there meal and decided to go back to Hogwarts.

"So what do we do now, its still 8'o clock", Harry said.

"Maybe we should go to the Room of Requirement", Michael suggested,

"And what are we suppose to do there", Cho demanded.

"I've got an idea, let's meet there in 10 minutes and don't forget to bring your bathing suit", Christopher told them.

"What are you talking about", Parvati asked, confused at what he just said.

"Parv, do you want to go for a swim", Michael said, looking at his girlfriend.

"Oh! I see, ok then. We'll meet there", Parvati replied.

* * *

"I can't believe Chris, this was a nice idea", Harry said, swimming near Cho.

"Well you know me, full of ideas", Chris grinned at Harry.

They were having fun playing on the lake that Harry almost forgot to ask Cho about what they're going to do this summer.

"Cho, can we talk for a minute", Harry told her, taking her hand as they went to sit on a tree.

"What is it Harry", Cho stared at him.

"I was just going to asked you what you want to do this summer", Harry smiled at her.

"Harry..."

"I'm going to asked Dumbledore if I can move to Lupin's flat and we can go out together and have fun."

"Harry I..."

" We can even asked Michael, Christopher, Parvati and Lavender to come with us and we can go shopping to a muggle shopping mall."

"Hold on a minute Harry, I need to tell you something", Cho said, looking at him. "You know that I'm graduating this year", she saw him nodded. "I don't know how to say this you but I ummm... you see my parents found me euhh..a job in the Ministry Of Magic and I start after school's done.

"Oh, I see", Harry replied, trying to avoid her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I know you're mad at me right now. I know you wanted to spend the summer with me", Cho started to cry.

"It's aright Cho, I can find a way to spend my summer besides I'll be with Lupin", Harry said, comforting her but he felt like screaming his lungs out.

"I'll write you a letter everyday", she smiled at him.

_This is just great, I'm the boy-who-saved-the-world and I can't even spend an enjoyable summer with my girlfriend,_ he thought.

Maybe I can ask Michael and Christopher to stay with me this summer", Harry smiled at Cho.

"Asked us what", Michael said to him, he and Christopher were walking towards them while Cho left Harry and join Lavender and Parvati on the lake.

"Do you guys want to hang out this summer", Harry asked the two boys.

"Sorry Harry", Christopher replied, looking down to his feet, finding it interesting.

"Our parents decided to go to Romania", Michael said to Harry.

"You guys are going too", Harry asked.

"Yes, my mum and aunt force us to go with them and to bring our girlfriends", Christopher answered him.

"I'm sorry Harry, we didn't know until mum owled me this morning", Michael said.

"Don't worry, we'll only be going there for a month", Christopher smiled at Harry, trying to make him feel better.

"I guess that's alright", Harry said, trying to sound happy.

_What am I going to do for a month? _he thought to himself.

When it was time to go, they decided to head back to their common room and get some sleep. Tomorrow was the day they're going back home.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Cho kiss him.

"Later Harry:, Michael and Christopher patted him in the back before the three Ravenclaw went to their common room.

"You alright Harry", Lavender asked.

"I guess."

Before they could enter the Gryffindor common room, they were stopped by Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure professor", Harry said, nodding his goodbyes to Lavender and Parvati as they went inside the common room.

"Follow me, let's walked for a second", Dumbledore said.

"Is there something wrong", Harry asked him.

"Yes there is but first, I must congratulate you with the tremendous game today", Dumbledore said, looking at him with his half-moon glasses.

"Thank you, but do I need to know something important sir."

"Harry, you can't stay with Lupin yet", Dumbledore replied with a sad expression.

"But why sir", Harry said, trying to keep his anger.

"Because Harry, the Death Eaters are still on the loose and who knows what they're plotting against you. You're better off staying with the Dursleys, knowing they can't find you there."

"Fine! If that's what you want. My summer is screw up anyway", Harry yelled at him and stormed away.

"Bloody hell, what kind of luck is this. I'm stuck with the Dursley with no girlfriend, no friends and no Lupin. Just me ALONE for a month", he yelled to himself.

**A/N:** I know I feel bad for Harry but this is why the title is Unforgettable Summer. This is the summer, Harry will never forget.


	4. Back to the Dursley’s

**Title: Unforgettable Summer **

**Author: mizstel**

**Edited by: **laila (thanks) and mizstel

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to the most brilliant author Jk Rowling. **

**Summary: **What if Harry never met Hermione in his first year at Hogwarts and his friendship with Ron had ended in the fifth year? What can one summer change everything back to normal? (In 7th year) HPHG, RWLL, GWNL

**Chapter 4 - Back to the Dursley's**

Harry woke up early in the morning and remembered that he was back at the Dursley's. He looked at his alarm clock and saw its only 6:30 Am, he knew he couldn't sleep any longer because of some disturbing dream he was having. He dreamt about a girl with bushy brown hair girl who was smiling at him. To take her out of his mind, he took the photo album that Hagrid gave him in his first year and he smiled at the sight of his parent's picture.

"Mum, Dad, I hope you're finally happy up there", Harry whispered, recalling the events that occurred on Christmas Day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Well Harry, we meet again", Voldemort laughed when he saw Harry's sick face. "What's wrong, don't you like seeing me," Laughter can be heard around the Riddle's House._

"_You better surrender now Voldemort"._

"_Harry, Harry, Harry!" shaking his head "Do you think I, Lord Voldemort would ever surrender to a mere young boy?" He laughed so hard that it made every wizards and witches behind Harry's back shivered._

"_You better listen because you're about to be defeated by a mere young boy", Harry stared at him angrily._

_"Me and my Death Eaters", he asked as Harry saw hundreds of Death Eaters behind Voldemort's back._

_"Yes, you and your slaves", Harry answered him and right behind him are Professor Dumbledore, the order, the aurors from all over the world, the teachers, the students and witches and wizards who wanted to help._

_"Do you think you can defeat me here in my own house, even though that old fool is with you", Voldemort asked, pointing at Dumbledore._

_"I can assure you, we can", Harry replied. "Because we have something you don't have, we have pure hearts", Harry laughed when he saw Voldemort's confused look._

_"What's wrong, Oh Lord Voldemort. Afraid", Harry asked._

_"Never Potter", Voldemort hissed._

_"You better be."_

_"Are you threatening me Potter", he hissed again._

_"Yes I am, because we've got something you will never understand. It's called Love."_

_"Is that suppose to be dangerous", Voldemort asked as he laughed._

_With that, the war has started. Death Eaters throwing spells while the order, aurors, teachers and the students were defending there selves but at the same time throwing curses back at them._

_Harry looked around him and saw witches and wizards laying on the floor, unconscious or dead. Students from Harry's school are fighting alongside the teachers, some are hurt badly but they didn't give up. He couldn't take it any longer, he need to defeat Voldemort. As if he knew what he was doing, he went straight to where Voldemort was standing._

_"Its time for you to vanish from this world", Harry yelled at him._

_"Whatever you say Potter", Voldemort hissed._

_Harry suddenly throw his wand on the floor and reached out for someone's hand in both of his side._

_"Harry what are you doing", a girl's voice was heard._

_"Everyone, hold each others hands and circled Voldemort", Harry yelled._

_When he knew everyone circled Voldemort, he felt his confidence filled up, he knew everything is going to be alright._

_"Do you surrender now", Harry asked._

_"What's this", Voldemort saw everyone trapped him inside of a circle while his Death Eaters stood quietly, afraid of what's happening._

_"It's your last chance!"_

_"If this is your solution to scare me Potter, it's not working. Hmmm...How about killing you all one by one", Voldemort laughed._

_"Whatever you do, don't let go of each others hand", Harry yelled._

_"That's not good Harry, you're going to let them be killed by me", Voldemort said as he muttered the killing curse all around him. Unfortunately, the spell was blocked._

_"Impossible, the killing curse, no it can't be" Voldemort hissing, repeatedly throws the killing curse all around him._

_"There is one, it's called the Bond of Love. You see, everyone around you has a pure heart and its filled with love. With that, no one can defeat it, not even the killing curse", Harry paused and yelled; "It's time Voldemort, let the people be in peace!"_

_Harry closed his eyes and imagined his parents and Sirius smiling at him. Tears were falling down from his cheek when suddenly; he felt a weird sensation coming out from him. He opened his eyes and saw a big white light coming from him and everyone. It went straight to Voldemort's chest and let out a scream, falling down to the floor. When the last light went to him, he exploded, and to Harry's amazed, Voldemort's gone. He heard witches and wizards cheering around the Riddle's house, they finally defeated Voldemort with the help of a very powerful spell called Love._

_**Flashback end**_

Harry turned to see the time and saw it was 6:45 am. He decided to take a 15 minutes jogging to clear out his mind.

When he had jogged several blocks, he decided to head back home and take a long shower. After several minutes, he was near the Dursley's when he saw a girl who was having a hard time holding a big box.

"Excuses me, do you need some help", Harry asked and was shocked to see who she was.

"You again", the girl said.

Harry stared at her, it was the girl he almost knocked out in the quidditch game and the same girl he accidentally bumped in the common room. It was the bushy brown hair girl that entered his dreams last night.

"Can you please stop staring at me, it's getting scary", the girl said.

"Oh! Euh...sorry", Harry's face turned pink. "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know", she stared at him.

"Well, since you're moving here, right beside where I lived. I might aswell know your name. Don't you wish to have a new friend here", Harry asked, knowing he got into her.

"Alright, my name is Hermione Granger. Can I please go now, the box is heavy", she glared at him.

"Hermione, hmm... nice name", Harry smiled.

"Thank you", Hermione said, walking away.

"Hey, hold on. You didn't ask my name", Harry said, taking the box from her hand.

"I already know your name, Harry Potter, the boy-who-defeated-Voldemort", Hermione replied and saw Harry smiling. "Why are you smiling, did I say something funny?"

"No! Its just that you said Voldemort's name without even flinching", Harry answered.

"I see."

"Never mind", Harry said.

When they reached Hermione's house, she opened her door and snatched the box away from Harry.

"Thank you for helping me and goodbye", she said and closed the door.

"She needs to sort out her priorities", Harry mumbled while shaking his head as he went straight to the Dursley's, knowing that this is going to be a very eventful summer.

**A/N:** It's starting to get really interesting. In the next chapters of this story, you'll find out that this is a Harry and Hermione's point of view. How can you tell? Well you'll just know.

**PS** Got the last line from the first movie of Harry Potter. The one where Ron gives remarks about Hermione.


	5. He's Unbelievable

**Title: Unforgettable Summer **

**Author: mizstel**

**Edited by:** laila (thanks) and mizstel

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to the most brilliant author Jk Rowling. **

**Summary:** What if Harry never met Hermione in his first year at Hogwarts and his friendship with Ron had ended in the fifth year? What can one summer change everything back to normal? (In 7th year) HPHG, RWLL, GWNL

**Chapter 5 - He's Unbelievable**

The next day, Hermione woked up with a headache. She just had a very weird dream, there was this boy who was asking if she needed help and she recognize his face, it was Harry. The moment they saw each other, he asked for her name.

"Get a grip of yourself. Am I that desperate to let Harry know who I am", Hermione told herself as she went to take her shower and changes her clothes.

When she was ready, she went downstairs towards the kitchen and heard her parents, her 9 years old sister Hanisha and 8 years old brother Henry laughing at something. At first, she hesitated to go in but her mother saw her through the door and smiled at her.

"Hermy, you're finally awaked. Guess who came by to help us, he's from your school", her mum said, telling her to come in the kitchen.

"YOU! What are you doing here", Hermione asked when she saw Harry sitting down with her family, eating breakfast. She couldn't believe it.

"Don't be mean sis", Hermione's 9 years old sister told her.

"Listen to your sister Hermione", Harry said, smiling at her.

"How do you know my name", she questioned him.

"Well, as I remember, I asked your name yesterday and you told me who you were", Harry replied, staring at her.

"Oh, I see."

_So its true then, I wasn't dreaming, he really did asked for my name_, she thought to herself, remembering the event of yesterday morning. _But why is he here, what does he want?_

"Sit down Hermione, you're the only one who hasn't had breakfast yet", her mum said, putting eggs and french toast on her plate.

When she sat down on her chair, she saw that her father went out of the kitchen with Hanisha and Henry, leaving her mother, Harry and her in the kitchen.

"Harry, do you want some more", her mother asked Harry, while Hermione looked at him.

"It's okay Mrs. Granger, I'm full", Harry said.

"Nonsense, here", she replied, giving Harry some more food.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger", Harry answered, smiling at Hermione.

"Your welcome but please, call me Jane", she said and smiled as she saw Harry nod his head. "Oh! I better go now or I'll be late at my new job", she continued as she looked at the clock and left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone to eat.

"So, how do you like Privet Drive so far", Harry asked.

"It's alright I guess, the park is beautiful."

"Its better at night, you just lie on the grass and watch the beautiful stars. It's amazing", Harry said, trying to finish his food on his plate.

"Um...listen Harry", Hermione said avoiding his stare. "Why are you here", she asked.

"I just wanted to help", Harry said, taking his last bite of his food.

"I see, why is that so?" she asked him.

"Well, I have nothing to do so I decided to help the ones who's in need of assistance and since you just moved here, I didn't want to be rude", Harry explained.

"Funny you should say that", Hermione replied, avoiding his glanced.

"I've got this feeling you don't like me that much", Harry said, staring at her.

"Why do you want to know how I feel", Hermione asked.

"Because I want to be your friend", he answered.

_And do what? Ignored me later just like you did to Ron_, Hermione thought.

"Do you want to be my friend Hermione", Harry said, looking at her.

"I. Harry, I don't know", Hermione said, looking away from his emerald eyes.

"Oh! Well, I better go now, your dad needs my help with his car", he said, leaving Hermione alone in the kitchen, confused.

"Harry's nice Hermy", her little sister said, coming out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from", Hermione stared at Hanisha.

"Hiding from you and Harry and also listening from your conversation", her sister answered, giggling.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing. Anyway, why are you mean to Harry, he didn't do anything to you", Hanisha said, looking at her sister curiously.

"I know he didn't because 6 years of my life at Hogwarts, not once have he noticed me, not once have he been friendly with me and its just I don't know," Hermione said.

"Oh sis, but anyway what do you think of him", Hanisha looked at her sister carefully, changing the subject.

"He is rude, self-centered and an arrogant git", Hermione said, annoyed that her sister change the subject.

"You forgot one thing, he's handsome, athletic, rich and wait, did I forget to mention GORGEOUS", Hanisha said, giggling so much.

"You're as bad as every girl in my school", Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"Well, he seems interested in you", Hanisha answered.

"No he's not! He has a beautiful girlfriend named Cho Chang. She's worth more than me, I mean looked at me, I'm Hermione Granger, the know-it-all girl at school. Harry's not interested in me," she babbled while her sister laughed at her.

"Now who's as bad as me", Hanisha said, laughing at her.

"Well it's the truth, I mean; our world is way different Hanisha."

"If you just give yourself a chance to know him maybe you'll find out a different Harry."

_That's what I'm afraid of_, Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, dad said to prepare some snacks for them. Harry is helping dad to fix his old car since its not working and it might take a very long time", Hanisha said, leaving the kitchen but stopped to say something else to Hermione. "You know Herm, Harry is not what you think he is. He may have ignored you for the past 6 years, but don't you think he was probably scared to introduced himself to you", she winked at her sister before leaving, making Hermione confused as ever.

* * *

Hermione was near their garage when she heard someone behind her back.

"I see that you've prepared some snacks."

"I thought you might need some", Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"Thank you", Harry replied, smiling at her.

"So, how's the car."

"It will take awhile, your dad is really nice, he said he'll give it to me if I showed him that it will still work. The car just need someone to take care of it and upgrading it to make it new again."

"Oh, how do you know so much about cars", Hermione asked.

"Lupin and Tonks taught me all about cars, they wanted me to get my drivers license. Can you believe it, I actually pass, I'm just waiting for a car and what luck, your dad is willing to give me his old car", Harry replied, staring at her.

_STOP staring at me, it makes my stomach jumps, _she thought.

"Well, I um here", Hermione said, giving him a glass of orange juice before walking away.

"Hey Hermione, the orange juice is warm. How come you didn't put some ice", Harry yelled at her as she was near the door of her house.

"Next time, why don't you do your own orange juice", Hermione yelled back, glaring at him.

_He's unbelievable, I did something nice and there he goes, complaining._

"Hermione, I didn't mean it that way. Are we still friends", Harry yelled.

"And to think I almost believe Hanisha about Harry being nice", Hermione whispered to herself as she opened the door of her house.

**Author's Note:** While I was writing this, it made me laughed because Harry says the funniest thing and Hermione is always confused.

**For the Reviews**: Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm really grateful and I appreciate it.

**Anna Banana Boat**

I LOve it!THANKS  
KISSESANNA

**A/N: Thank you. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**AngelSerpent91**

again sum1 whos story completely intrigued me then just dropped off! LOL! pleez finis. ;)

**A/N: Lols, I love doing it like that. Always stopping when its getting better. And thanks!**

**ShimmeringEvil**

i love this story ! update soon! is it a h/hr fic??

**A/N: Yes it a Harry and Hermione fic. Lols. I'm glad you enjoy the story. :)**

**misslaila**

NICE...please update as soon as possible  
  
I'm actually proud of you for accomplishing this story...and I do hope you finish it as soon as possible...:D now be happy I read your story lols...anyways keep up the good effort okai! You're doing well! REALLY lol  
  
bye for now and update okai

**A/N: Wassap girl, your crazy..lols..Well hope you like this chapter. Lols. The family of Hermione is Introduced here.**

_**Thank you again. Review more! LOls :p**_


End file.
